L&HITW: Part 1, It came from the west
by 5torm 5urge
Summary: Love and Heat In The Wind, Part 1. When Zephyr arrives in Ponyville, He has some rash actions towards Fluttershy. What will the rest of the mane six think of him? Rated M for suggestive themes, All rights reserved and that fun stuff


Scootaloo was riding her scooter along a dirt path outside of Ponyville, heading to the Cutie Mark Crusaders clubhouse.

She flapped her little wings, which weren't fully grown, making the unpowered scooter fly along the ground.

Sure enough, Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom, her two best friends, were there, chatting about something.

Scootaloo excidetly took off her helmet after parking the scooter against a nearby tree.

"Hey, girls!"

Sweetie Belle turned around.

"Oh, hey Scootaloo!"

"Rainbow Dash is giving me flying lessons today!" Said Scootaloo excidetly, a wild smile crossing her face.

"Oh..." Said Apple Bloom, looking down.

Sweetie Belle turned around to comfort her friend.

"Hey, don't worry! It's not like you're not special! Just look at Pinkie Pie!" She smiled.

This made the earth pony smile.

Scootaloo was already speeding to a field outside of Ponyville where Dash had told her to meet.

* * *

><p>Dash couldn't remember why she had agreed to this.<p>

The little pegasus had been following her around for the last few days, until Dash finally said yes to the flying lessons. It was better than some other things the orange pony had suggested.

Static was also there, sleeping in a tree.

Dash looked up at him.

He was sleeping in the leaves. Dash always slept on a branch. He looked peaceful, asleep and all.

How the hay did he do _that?_

"Static!"

Static smoothly spread his wings, stood up in the tree, did a backflip, and landed in front of Dash.

"We aren't gonna teach her anything like _that..._"

Static chuckled.

"That's how _I _learned to fly." He smiled.

It was Dash's turn to chuckle.

"I really doubt that."

With that, the little orange pony came barreling over a small knoll behind the two.

Scootaloo jumped off her scooter, landing right next to her favorite blue pegasus.

Static smiled.

"You gotta lotta potential, kid." He said.

"Thanks!" Scootaloo replied.

The lesson proceeded slowly.

Scootaloo was excited to get in the air, and thus it was very hard to get her to have correct form.

She often forgot to spread her wings all the way, bunching her feathers up, making flight unfeasible.

Static had to often intervene because of her wild attempts at flying.

After much hard work, Scootaloo lifted herself into the air.

She could fly!

"Woohoo!" She said, zooming around only a few feet off the ground.

The little orange pegasus tried to lift herself over the trees, but blatantly crashed to the ground.

Celestia was bringing the sun down now, and Dash had had enough.

"Scootaloo! We gotta go!" She yelled, not knowing where the orange filly had landed.

Not a sound was heard in return.

"Uh oh..."

"I got this." Said Static, lifting himself into the air.

He did a quick flyover and spotted the orange pegasus in a tree.

He scooped down, picked the filly up, and brought her back to Rainbow.

"She's asleep.."

Dash smiled. The filly looked so peaceful asleep.

Static put her on his back and the couple untucked their wings, preparing for the flight back to Ponyville.

It was late when the two finally arrived at Scootaloo's house. They doggedly woke her, she thanked them, still very drousy, and the two older pegasi untucked their wings once again.

Suddenly, a blue and green streak flew right over them.

Dash reeled back in fright. "Who...or what...was that?"

Just then, one of the most peculiar pegasi the mare had ever seen landed in front of them.

He was dark bluish-green, his mane was blue and neon green, and he wore a green hat to match.

His cutie mark was one of wind.

Dash still didn't know what to make of him, but Static did.

"Zephyr! What brings you here?" He said happily.

Dash was still confused. "Zephyr?"

"Yep!" He spoke in a cool, young stallion's voice. It was somewhere near Static's, but a little higher.

"You still have that old thing?" Continued Static, referring to the green hat.

"Well, don't you still have _yours_?" Asked the new arrival in return.

"I think I do."

Dash had had enough of there blabbering. "Static, who is this?"

Static turned to her. "This is Zephyr, an old friend of mine from flight school. Zephyr, this is Rainbow Dash." He said, pointing at the blue mare.

"Nice ta meet ya." He said, holding out a hoof.

She shook it.

"Now then, let's go get something to eat, I'm starved." Continued Zephyr.

"Alright, Z." Said Static, untucking his wings.

Dash curiously followed them back to Static's apartment.

Once there, the two colts tucked their wings in and proceeded through the front door. Dash followed, trying not to make a sound.

The stallions proceeded upstairs, still chatting about something or another. At the top of the spiral staircase, Zephyr paused to look around the room.

"Nice place ya got here..." He trailed off.

The blue colt continued slowly into the room, immediately followed by Static who proceeded to the bar to whip up some food.

Dash followed, still trying to not make a sound.

Zephyr was still awestruck. As a colt, he knew that Static was rich, but this was _rich._

The place had been refurnished in the last few weeks, including a new ceilings, floor, and wall paper. Instead of looking like a studio, it now looked like a mini mansion.

Static, using the many bits he had acquired performing with the wonderbolts, had installed many new furnishings, along with adding 3 more rooms to the apartment.

Zephyr snapped back to reality and continued his slow walk to the bar.

Dash was laying down on the sofa in front of the fireplace, her rainbow colored tail sticking lazily over the side.

Static poured some Sasparilla into a small cup with his teeth.

Zephyr picked up the cup in his mouth and downed the cool liquid. It made his breath feel hot, but he didn't mind.

The black and white colt placed a fried hay sandwich, his speciality, in front of his friend.

Zephyr ate it in one bite, making a large bump in his throat which quickly dissapeared.

Dash saw this and had to chuckle.

"Are you two ever normal?"

Static and Zephyr shared the same look.

"Where's the fun in being normal?" They asked in unison.

"Hey, Static, you still got that hat?" Continued Zephyr after a brief pause.

Static walked off from the bar and into his bedroom. He sifted some things around under his bed and pulled out a large box. He opened it with a hoof, and, sure enough, there was his brown trilby hat.

He put it on, and walked back to the kitchen.

"There ya go!" Smiled Zephyr.

Dash looked up and had to resist laughing out loud.

"What? They're trilby hats. They used to be in style." Said Static indigantly.

"Maybe with old mares." She smirked.

Zephyr shared a look with his fellow colt. They had perfected these sort of looks in flight school. This one was a look of almost distrust.

The blue colt whispered into Static's ear. "Is she always like this?"

"No." He hissed flatly.

"Anyway.." Continued Static out loud. The sudden change in volume made Zephyr jump back.

"Your bedrooms in there, unless your staying somewhere else." Said Static, indicating the door leading to the spare bedroom.

Zephyr nodded and walked quietly into his room. It was quaint, if rather small, with a small queen size bed, a lampost with a small lamp and an alarm clock. _Only the neccesaties._

The colt thought he should leave the couple alone for a while, and shut the door.

This was a cue for Rainbow.

She lazily turned over, got up, walked slowly over to where Static was standing, and gave him a small kiss on the cheek.

"You going home?" He asked, acknowledging her prescence.

"Not unless you're coming with me." She whispered seductively.

"Hey, my friends here, I don't think we can do..._that..._" He said in return.

Dash frowned.

"Oh well..." She trailed off.

"Well, I'm going to bed." Finished Static, heading off to his own bedroom. Dash followed him without saying a word.

* * *

><p>Fluttershy felt satisfied.<p>

She had just brought a troop of ducks safely across Ponyville, a feat not always easily done.

She was lazily wandering back to her cottage.

Suddenly, there was a loud crash, followed by a streak of blue, surrounded by green, landing in front of her.

She jumped back in fright.

Zephyr crawled out of the debri. He had been attempting a stunt which had utterly failed.

He looked up.

There was a light yellow pegasus, with a pink mane.

The colt was awestruck. He had never seen anything quite so...amazing, as somepony smarter than him would put it.

Fluttershy was still a little shocked by the appearance of this strange pegasus. She had never met a pony so..._off color._

She liked it.

"Hey!" Charmed Zephyr before he could stop himself.

"Hi.." Shied away Fluttershy.

"I'm Zephyr..." He continued.

This made her perk up. That was a peculiar name.

"Fluttershy.." She said proudly before she could stop herself.

Fluttershy peered into his greenish eyes. Her eyes were green. _They were perfect for each other..._

What was she thinking?

She hadn't dated a colt in years.

Right about then, Static Electric zoomed past the two, making Fluttershy jumped back once again.

Fluttershy had med the stallion when he had first arrived in Ponyville. He was nice, but sometimes didn't agree with her animals.

Once, Static had attempted to help Fluttershy with some snakes, resulting in a visit to Ponyville Hospital.

The white stallion landed where the two were chatting.

"Hey, Fluttershy!" He smiled.

"Hey..." Replied the mare.

She looked over to Zephyr, who smiled back.

"I'll see you later.." She said quietly, more to Zephyr than Static.

Once she had flown off, Static chuckled.

"Looks like you've already got a marefriend." He said, punching him playfully on the foreleg.

He smiled back. "Yep."

* * *

><p>Pinkie Pie was bouncing along to the spa where Lotus and her sister worked. They weren't originally from Equestria, but nopony ever asked.<p>

Rarity and Fluttershy used to be the only ones who actually went to the spa on a weekly basis, but the rest of the mane six were now welcome.

Applejack and Rainbow Dash often made excuses to not attend, but this week, Dash had made an exception.

Pinkie pushed open the door with her snout, and found 4 of her 5 best friends there.

"Hey! Where's Applejack?" She quizzed.

"Not here." Replied Dash indifferently.

Twilight excidetly clapped her hooves together. "Let's go!" She smiled.

A few hours later, Pinkie and Dash had towels around their manes, Rarity was getting a massage, Twilight had a face mask on and Fluttershy had just had her massage finished.

Dash pretended to blow her mane which wasn't their out of her eyes.

Pinkie giggled.

Fluttershy smiled and walked over to the two.

Dash eyed her suspiciously. "So I hear you've got a new coltfriend?" She asked louder than she should have.

Rarity, queen of gossip, gasped. "Do tell, Fluttershy!"

Fluttershy made a small noise. "He's not really my coltfriend..." She shied away, her wings stuck close to her slender body.

"What's his name?" Smiled Twilight.

"Zephyr..." She trailed off.

Pinkie perked up at this.

"Zephyr? I met him! Oh, he's real nice, and he's fast too, almost as fast as you Dashie, maybe faster!" She ranted.

Dash made a look of disgust. "I doubt it."

When everypony had finished their spa treatment, and gossip, the 5 friends walked out of the front door.

Once outside, Dash was preparing to take off when Fluttershy nudged her.

"Can you come to my house? It's kind of important." She said, her green eyes looking into her pink ones.

Dash shrugged. "Okay."

Fluttershy untucked her own wings and flew off in the direction of her cottage. Dash followed the yellow pegasus, still a little confused.

Fluttershy landed, immediately tucking in her wings, and walked in through the door to the cottage and held the door open for the other pegasus.

Once inside, Dash sat on the carefully kept sofa. Fluttershy quickly shut the door and proceeded to the same sofa.

She sat down and sighed.

Dash remembered what Twilight had said.

Before Fluttershy could speak a word, Rainbow put a hoof over her mouth.

"I know." She whispered, a worried look in her eyes.

Fluttershy was surprised. "You did?"

"Twilight told me. But I think I knew before that.." She hurriedly added.

Before she could stop herself, Dash's mouth shot forward onto Fluttershy's.

She reeled back as the blue mare's tongue pushed her way into her mouth.

The feeling of Dash's tongue in her mouth was exhilerating. It felt like hot wires had been pressed against her skin, almost every hair on her body stood on end.

Dash didn't know what she was doing. She could be rash at times, but this was _rash. _She was already dating two other ponies.

Finally, Fluttershy broke the kiss. "Dash...Really?" She asked, not knowing what to say.

"Always." Replied the rainbow maned pegasus.

"Oh Dashie!" Smiled Fluttershy, hugging her friend.

"Fluttershy, you're so _gentle_." She said finally, after being hugged for about 2 and a half minutes.

The yellow pegasus straightened up. "What do you mean, Dashie?"

Dash smiled seductively. "Let's get to the _good _part."

Fluttershy was a little shocked at her friends saying something so..._vulgar._

"Are you sure?" Asked Fluttershy.

"Am I never not sure?" Replied Rainbow Dash flatly.

* * *

><p>Zephyr knocked on the little green door. He had a pained look on his face. The colt didn't know what he was doing.<p>

Fluttershy was surprised by who was there. She cautiously opened the door and was going to say something when Zephyr blatanly cut her off by locking lips with the yellow pegasus.

Her eyes widened. His tongue was larger than hers and easily pushed its way into her mouth, almost suffocating her.

He quickly pulled away however.

Fluttershy was still in a daze.

Zephyr looked her over. She was beautiful, Static had been right about that.

Finally she came up with words. "Mm...What was _that?_"

He blushed. "A kiss."

"I've never been kissed like _that_."

"I don't think I've ever loved a pony as much as you." He smiled.

She blushed.

Zephyr leaned in for another kiss, but Fluttershy pushed him back.

"I know something _else _we can do..." She said seductively, indicating the stairs.

* * *

><p>Dash snuck out of the back door immediately following this. She knew something nopony else knew, at least for now.<p>

She started off to her cloud home, but was interrupted by a small voice.

"Dashie!" Smiled Pinkie Pie, who had been looking for her blue friend ever since the spa.

"Oh, hey Pinks." She said, landing next to her friend.

"I need some help at the bakery!" Continued Pinkie.

"You know I'm not good with that kinda stuff Pinkie." Said Dash. She was tired.

"Of course you are! Come on, don't be a saddy waddy pants!"

Dash forgot her secret, and smiled. "Okay.."

* * *

><p>Zephyr woke with a start.<p>

He felt a body next to him, it's chest slowly rising, bringing the blanket, which was pink, up and down ever so much.

The colt looked over.

Sure enough, there was Fluttershy, soundly asleep.

His mind raced. He had barely met the mare, and now he was waking up in her bed? What time was it?

Fluttershy's only clock was shrouded in the darkness.

Zephyr's hat was on a side table, and he quickly put it on and went to examine the clock.

It was around 9 in the morning.

The colt didn't think Static was awake, but it was worth a try.

He slipped down the stairs and out of the house, untucked his wings, and flew in the direction of Static's apartment.

The white colt in question was doggedly woken by a knock at his door. A loud one at that.

He groggily lumbered down the stairs and opened the door.

A blue colt he instantly recognized as Zephyr was there.

He sighed and stepped aside, his friend zoomed in.

"Whaaaat..." He moaned.

"I think something..._happened..._with me and Fluttershy..." Blurted out Zephyr.

"What kind of _thing?_"

"The kind of _thing _where you wake up in her bed the next day." Sneered the blue colt.

"Oh..." Static shut the door and, without thinking, drifted upstairs.

Zephyr tenatively followed, wondering what to do.

"It's a little early to be doing _those _kinds of things in a new town, don't ya think?" Static said groggily on the way up the stairs.

"Shut up, Stat." Replied Zephyr flatly.

Once Static was comfortably in a chair, Zephyr told all that happened.

"Geez, dude. If you're going to be that...apprehensive, what would you expect?" Asked Static lamely.

Zephyr sighed. "I don't know. But I can't just leave her _now_..."

"Well, looks like you've got a new marefriend, good for you." Static continued, still wanting to go back to sleep.

"What will her friends think? They don't know me at all." He wondered.

Static yawned. "I'll introduce ya." He said, unsure of the idea himself.

Zephyr looked at Static. His eyes were droopy, and he yawned once more.

"You sure?"

"Am I ever _not _sure?"

"Yes." Replied the blue colt flatly.

Static, after drinking a heavily sugared coffee, was now ready to face all of Equestria...at least, that's how he _felt._

Zephyr was still tired, but trudged on anyway.

Pinkie was putting the finishing touches on a cake, with her pet, Gummy, rolling around by himself in the other room.

The duo came in through the side door.

At the sound of hoovesteps, Pinkie looked up.

Sure enough there was Static and Zephyr.

"Hey Z!" She smiled, spitting the icing bag out of her mouth.

"Hey Pinkie..." He sighed.

"Pinkie! Where is everpony?" Asked Static, looking around.

Dash came in through the main door. She had just woken up, having slept over at Pinkie's last night.

"Hey, Dash." Sighed Zephyr.

Dash was a little startled by the unfamiliar voice, but she instantly recognized him as the colt from the other night.

Pinkie, meanwhile, was explaining where everypony was.

"And Rarity's probably at her house, or she could be out with Sweetie Belle, but I doubt it..." She trailed off.

"I guess that's everypony!" She smiled.

"Thanks, Pinks." Said Static, proceding to the door. "Come on Z."

Zephyr sighed and turned around to follow his companion.

"Bye..." Sighed Dash.

There first stop was Twilight's library.

Twilight was tenatively studying a book about something or another, when the door of her home opened with a crash.

She looked over, a little startled, but calmed down when she realized it was Static Electric.

Twilight had met the colt a few days after he initially arrived in Ponyville.

She had found him, if you would pardon the expression, shocking. He was okay, but only in small doses.

Behind him, there was another colt. He was dark blue, his mane was unruly and green.

"Twilight! I'd like you to meet Zephyr!" Announcd the white colt.

He stepped aside, revealing the full figure of the colt.

He was a pegasus, with a cutie mark of wind.

"Zephyr? What a peculiar name..." She said to herself.

The colt held out a hoof, and Twilight went to shake it.

After a brief conversation, the duo continued to Rarity's Botique.

Rarity was using magic to string up some dresses around the shop.

The little bell above the door rang as the two entered.

"One moment, please!" She called from another room.

She trotted in, using magic to levitate several mock up ponies, dressed in fancy designs.

"Oh, Static!" She was surprised by the sudden appearance of this Static.

Static did not really fit well with Rarity. Rarity thought him rather rough and unruly, and Static thought her a little snooty.

Oh well, they would have to get along.

Static unceremoniously stepped aside, revealing the other colt that was standing behind him.

"Who's this?" She quizzed.

"This..." He sighed. "Is Zephyr, a friend of mine."

Zephyr, his head down, perked up at the sound of his name.

Rarity held out a hoof, however, the look on her face was not one of wanting to meet this character.

He shook it softly, and Rarity quickly pulled back her hoof.

She went back to arranging something with her horn as the two colts exited as quietly as they could.

"Is she always like that?" Asked Zephyr, catching up with Static.

"Yup. We don't get along very well. She doesn't like pegasi..." Replied the white colt, shooting a look of disgust back at the building.

Stataic wisely decided to ignore Fluttershy's cottage and got on he road to Sweet Apple Acres.

Zephyr walked slowly behind him, wanting to go back to the apartment.

"Hey! Z! Get up here!" Called Static, motioning forward with his hoof.

Zephyr went up to where he was, and was shocked by the view.

Hundreds upon hundreds of apple trees were spread out across the landscape. But Static's hoof was pointing to some very different trees. They looked dead, even though it was spring.

Static untucked his wings and Zephyr followed suit. They floated over to where the peculiar trees were.

Static put a hoof up to one. Suddenly, a shock of electric traveled from his hoof up into the tree, emitting a large bolt of lightning from the top.

Both pegasi jumped back in fright.

Applejack was alerted by the noise and wondered over to the zap apples.

The bolt had expanded outward, making a large tree of electricity which could be seen for miles.

When AJ got to the source, she was shocked to find two pegasi. She only knew one, Static Electric.

AJ liked the colt, he was, as somepony smarter than her would put it, _robust_. She could count on him to pull him out of a sticky situation.

She would smile, but the large branches of lightning stemming from her zap apple trees were making her worried.

"What the hay is going on?" She said in her heavy accent.

And, just as soon as it came, the lightning dissapeared, went back down into the tree, and into Static's hoof. Nothing happened after that.

AJ was even more confused by this. Oh well, magic does as magic does.

She walked over, wanting to meet the other colt standing with him.

Static snapped back to reality and straightened up.

"AJ! This is Zephyr.." He said, motioning to his friend.

Applejack smiled and shook his hoof, then walked up to the same tree Static had been manipulating.

"What'd you do to my zap apple trees?" She asked a little sarcastically.

"You mean what did they do to me." Retorded Static.

Applejack chuckled.

"Well, we best get going.." Said the colt finally, untucking his wings.

"Seeya!" Called the mare as the companion lifted off and flew out of sight.

Zephyr was happy to be heading hom, but where they landed was not home.

It was Fluttershy's cottage.

As soon as the trees cleared and the blue colt spotted where the were heading, he stopped and hovered in midair.

"Hey! Look, we gotta say _something..._" Said Static lazily, flying to where his friend had stopped.

Zephyr looked up. "Fine..." He trailed off.

Fluttershy was preparing some tea. She carefully put the kettle onto the stove with her mouth and went to the cupboard to get some tea bags.

Just then, there was a knock on her door.

She carefully walked to the door and opened it.

The mare was surprised to find Static Electric there.

She had met him when he had first arrived in Ponyville. He could be a little rash and dive into thing before he knew what he was doing.

Fluttershy remembered back to the day he had tried to help her wake up some snakes at the end of winter, resulting in a visit to the hospital.

She had to hold in a laugh.

Before anypony said anything, Static stepped aside, revealing Zephyr.

Fluttershy was a little shocked by the sudden appearance of this colt.

"Umm...Zephyr! What brings..._you..._here?" She said suddenly.

"Look, I'm sorry." Replied the colt quickly.

After a brief pause, Fluttershy continued. "Sorry about what?"

"About...last night..." He said, looking down at the ground.

"What about last night?"

"I was..._rash..._" He said, studying the floor.

Before Zephyr could react, Fluttershy threw her arms around his neck and hugged him.

She was soft and warm. It was a nice little gesture, if a tad bit soft, he thought.

Finally, she released him from her embrace.

"It's okay...I like you too..." She smiled.

Her smile was amazing. It was like the sun opened up just for him, all the light of the world shone down.

"_Like _me?"

Fluttershy pushed him playfully with a hoof. "You know what I mean." She said softly. Her voice was so quiet.

He smiled back.

Everything was going to be okay.


End file.
